


Not My Type

by evelinaonline



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, basically nya coming out to kai, sibling quality time (tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelinaonline/pseuds/evelinaonline
Summary: Kai was excited to hang out with Nya. Him, his sister, some coffee... What could go wrong?





	Not My Type

Kai loved going out with his sister. She was funny, understanding and easy to talk to. Most of the times, at least.

Sometimes Nya could become aggressive and very salty. She'd snap at him for no reason, and that was  _if_ she even talked to him.

Thankfully, today was not one of these days.

The two siblings were at a cafeteria in Ninjago City. Nya had insisted they go there, even though Kai didn't want do drive that far.

Kai thought there must have been a reason Nya chose that place out of all the others, but nothing added up. The coffee was basically tasteless, the shop itself was blunt… He just didn't understand.

"Alright. Let's talk business, Kai." Nya said, finishing her glass of… water. Not even Nya liked the coffee and she was the one that suggested coming here in the first place.

"The only thing left to say is that this place sucks." Kai complained. "Let's just ask for our check and-"

"Hold it." Nya interrupted. "Look at the waitress over there."

Kai followed Nya's gaze with his and spotted a petite girl with short brunette hair and blue eyes.

"What about her?" Kai asked, turning back at his sister.

"Oh, come on!" Nya said. "Isn't she like, totally your type?"

Kai glanced at the girl once more, then back at Nya. He couldn't decide which was weirder; The fact that his sister was talking about a girl or that she had a completely wrong idea of his taste in girls?

"Not really?" Kai shook his head. "She is nothing like my type. If anything, she looks like  _your_ type. Just look at her, she is a copy of Jay!"

Nya sighed, resting her face on her hand. "Maybe."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Woah. I was just joking. You're into girls, sis?"

"Yeah?" Nya replied as if it wasn't anything new. "Didn't you know I was pan?"

"No?" Kai tilted his head. "You never told me?"

"Well, it was obvious." Nya shrugged. "What do you think Jay and I would be doing in such a terrible café?"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait a second." Kai motioned for her to stop with his hands. "You and Jay check out girls? Together? You and your boyfriend?"

"It sounds creepy when you say it!" Nya laughed. "And as a matter of fact, no, we don't. I just said that she was cute, Jay agreed, and then he asked if I was into girls. Turns out both of us are pan. Anyway, I thought she was your type. I guess I was wrong."

"She is so not my type." Kai chuckled and patted his sister's head. "Come on." he stood up. "Let's ask for our check and get out of here."

Nya smiled. "I couldn't agree more."


End file.
